YOUR Camp HalfBlood The Stories
by LapdogDaVinci
Summary: Its finally here! Check in for romance, drama and utter confusion! Starring charcters created by YOU, the general public! Set in NEXT GENERATION, so no Percy, Annabeth or others. Rated K , may change.
1. 1 Intro

I'm just gonna say I LOVE everyone who has waited patiently (for a VERY long time) or forgotten about (wisely) this story. It's taken SUCH a long time for me to figure everything out. Thank you so much!

First of all, just wanna point out some changes:

*My character, Maria Watts, is no longer daughter of Apollo, and is now undetermined.

*I've decided to –kind of- merge this with another story I've had in mind for a while now. Maria, who arrived at camp one year ago, strangely possesses AT LEAST one type of ability from each god/goddess in existence. The major ones anyway, only because there are ALOT of gods/goddesses.

*She no longer wears a toga and all that, she now has a majorly over-exaggerated obsession with converses (every colour, pattern, style), and funny slogan t-shirts. IF YOU HAVE ANY FUNNY SLOGAN IDEAS, TELL ME PLEASE! THE MORE THE BETTER!

*Also, instead of a strapless dress and heels, she wears a short strapless black dress with a ruffled skirt to her knees. She wears it with, surprise surprise; black/yellow/red/green/purple/pink...... converses.

Also, I figured I'd give you an idea of who'd be friends with whom, so you're not confused. There _is _quite a few!

GROUP 1 = Maria Watts (14), Noah Jacob McAllistor (14), Wendie Marie McAllistor (14), Allison Montgomery (14), Daliah Grant (15) and Shelby Parker (15).

GROUP 2 = Merissa Nelly Malison (12), Elaina Genevieve LaVergne (13), Willa Hawk (13), Saphite (13) and Hannah Westlein (13).

GROUP 3 = Kelson Anslovaski (17), Eric Crookwell (16), Veronica Tyler (16), Vladimir Jhonson (17), Jackson Glover (16), Kayla McKay (16), Sam (15), Eddie Moon(17) and Shane Matthews (16).

GROUP 4 = Dustin Beech (14), Jacob Williams (14), Matt Hanagan (14) and Michael Angelo (13).

GROUP 5 = Angel Ryner (14), Noii Mizuki (15) and Scarlett Right (15).

As you can see, most of the groups are put in to ages. Except for group 1 and 5, I just thought it would be REALLY bad if there were 9 people in one group. Oh yeah, and sorry to Noah for putting him in with a group of girls!

I've decided to run the chapters like how they do it on soap operas. They have something like, FIVE stories going on at once!

So, each chapter, there will be at least 2 or 3 dilemmas going on. PLEASE tell me what you think of that! The main problem will feature group 1, where they go on a quest (dun dun DUN!), but that doesn't mean the others won't get in the spotlight too! No, that won't be happening!

To re-cap, Maria's changed a little, story is gonna be like a soap (that doesn't sound quite right...) and everybody is going to in groups! PLEASE tell me what you think of the chapters-being-like-a-soap thing, and I NEED funny slogans!!

See ya soon!

LapdogDaVinci

xox


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHOUR'S NOTE

Hi, just writing to say a couple of things:

I am half way through the first chapter now, (3 and 1/2 pages so far!) but I want to put some romance into it! I mean, who doesn't love a little fluff? I've figured out most of the couples, but I want to see what you think. So, because you are wonderful, nice little readers (just kidding!), I would love for you to check through the groups I posted on the first chapter, and maybe even 'My Camp Half-Blood The Results' and do some match-making! Just pop your suggestions on a review, and the most popular suggestions will be mentioned! Also, if there is a situation where two of the most popular were :

*Maria and Noah

*Allison and Noah

I would put a poll up and you lot would vote for the couple you like the most!

I seriously need a beta-reader for this series, because I want it to be awesome for everyone. So, if you're a beta-reader and you would like to beta this series, just P.M me with the link to your beta-reader profile and why you think you'd be a brill beta. Okay? Good. BUT I DO NOT WANT ANY ON A REVIEW! I WILL NOT EVEN READ IT IF IT'S ON A REVIEW! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

When I first joined fanfiction, I figured I'd try my hand at everything, so that's what I'm doing! I am going to try beta-reading! If you want me to beta-read your story, just check out my beta-reader profile!

Also on the subject of trying new things, I have opened a new community called 'Humour Is The Best' and a forum for it too! Please check it out!

Okay, I'm done now. *deep breath* You're probably wondering why I always want to get you lot involved with all this, aren't you? Well, I just like the whole idea of the readers being involved. I would love the feeling of reading a good fanfiction and being able to say, "I helped make this!" So I'm hoping you would too!

Loving You Loads!

LapdogDaVinci xox


	3. 2 The Summer Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Okay? Good. He he! :P I also want to thank LoveAnUnfortunateSoul, my inspiration for this WHOLE thing. You. Are. AWESOME! XD

Also, I would like to thank the people who gave me BRILLIANT T-shirt slogans!

Oh, by the way, the first part is in Maria's point of view. And the rule of all campers need to be determined by 13 doesn't apply here.

*0*0*

The Summer Begins

Maria's P.O.V – My Ultimate Doom

I opened my eyes. I was lying on my bed, in my cabin (for now I was staying at the spare cabin, cause the other un-determined cabins were full) at camp. It was my second year here, and I'd made so many friends last summer, and now I was gonna see them again. I had arrived late last night, so they were all in bed. _Boy, I'm gonna give them a shock... _I thought, grinning...

KNOCK KNOCK!

'_ARGHH!' _I screamed mentally. I got up, ran across the room and stood in front of the door all in the space of two seconds. Then, I looked at myself in the mirror. Forget Medusa, my messy hair and giant neon yellow 'I love NERDS' top was enough to turn anyone to stone!

"One sec!" I called while rushing to my suitcase that I'd left lying on the floor last night. I quickly rushed through the contents, chose a long blue t-shirt with a haiku written on it, much to Apollo's delight, which I proudly wore to my first trip to Olympus:

_Haikus are easy.  
But sometimes they don't make sense  
Refrigerator_

Next some pale blue skinny jeans, and classic black converses, that had seen better days. I ran to the door and wrenched it open to reveal two of my best friends, Noah Jacob and Wendy Marie McAllistor. I gave a high pitched squeal (which I don't do often), and charged them, hugging them as tight as possible.

"Whoa, Maria!" Noah chuckled, "I think she missed us!"

"You think so?" Wendy replied, laughing.

"Hi!" I said breathlessly, letting go of them. "When did you get here?"

"Couple of days ago." Wendy answered, "Allison was here a week ago, Shelby and Daliah should be here in a couple of hours."

"Yeah, Allison saved us a table in the Mess Hall, you'd better hurry!" Noah said. I suddenly noticed how much they'd changed. Noah had grown nearly, what, two foot since I last saw him? I barely reached his shoulders. Wendy on the other hand, hadn't grown at all, but her brown hair had grown and was now to her elbows instead of her shoulders.

"Better not keep Squishy waiting then!" I laughed, Allison's nickname is Squishy. Don't ask. We ran together (by running I mean Wendy and me running and Noah jogging _very_ slowly) towards the Mess Hall and slid into our seats next to Allison.

"You've dyed you're hair!" I gasped, admiring her blue locks. "That's AWESOME!"

"Glad you like it! And my tee shirt?" She stood up and showed me her plain white t-shirt proudly displaying 'Do you like waffles?' in bold, black writing.

"You finally got it then!" I mused. "You've been waiting for that for ages!" Allison opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Chiron, the camp's Activities Director.

"Hello everybody, it's nice to see all of you back here safely!" He nudged Dionysus the Camp Director.

"Hello you lot. Just to announce that, since the sudden rise of campers, a dance will be held at the Amphitheatre tonight, to help the newcomers feel at home. Yes, wonderful. Yippee." He said sarcastically. The campers burst into wild cheering and did so for a while before Chiron was able to calm them down.

"Yes, this shall happen every Saturday night, and a new theme will be decided between the cabin counsellors each week. But for tonight, it's 'The Olympians'. And Michael, Matt, Jason and Dustin. That means no dressing up as goddesses, or irritating the gods by exaggerating, alright? I do NOT want a ditzy Athena, or a cowardly Ares, okay?" The four groaned, and the rest of their table sniggered loudly.

After breakfast, my friends and I stayed at the table for a while, chatting, when suddenly, the Aphrodite cabin appeared, giggling hysterically. In front was Hannah Westlein, one of the only girls from that cabin I knew well. She had long, chocolate brown hair, and almond coloured eyes.

"So Maria.... who are you going as? You know, to the dance?" she asked, to be rewarded with another wave of giggles.

"Uh, I don't know Hannah, me?"

"Yes, but you're not a goddess silly!" To that I rolled my eyes. "So you _don't _know what you'll be wearing?" Hannah asked, with one of those 'I'm-up-to-no-good' voices.

"No...." I replied cautiously, but too late did I realise that I'd just fallen into their trap. Ever since last summer, I've been on the top of Hannah's 'make-over' hit list, and that wasn't a place I wanted to be. At all.

"Okay then!" she giggled, and before I knew it, I was being hoisted off my chair and dragged away from my table.

"Whoa! Why do I need a make-over? What's wrong with how I look?" I asked, noticing the attention of all the camp was on us.

I suddenly heard Matt Hanagan whisper to his mates, "Oh, a toughie by Maria, how will the Aphroditettes respond?"

"There is NOTHING wrong with your looks; in fact, you could be mistaken for a child of Aphrodite!" Hannah replied calmly.

"A clever response by Hannah." Hanagan continued his commentary.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Hannah." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay then, how are you _ever _going to get a boyfriend?" Hannah questioned.

"I..... Well.....Um.... I DONT NEED A BOYFRIEND!" I shouted, blushing as red as one of Apollo's sacred cows.

"A not-so-calm reply by Maria-"

"SHUT UP MATT!" I was so angry I made his bottle of water explode in his face, much to the enjoyment of his mates.

"Come on Maria, it's only a laugh! Please!" Hannah pleaded, the other girls joining her.

I glared back. "Fine. How long will I be with you lot?"

"All day, I'm afraid. You might take a lot of work..." And with that, they continued dragging me out of the mess hall to my ultimate doom.

*0*0*

Bad Dreams

Jackson Glover was standing in a school field, somewhere in the U.K. He didn't know how he knew this; he certainly hadn't been there before. The rain was clattering down, but most of the teens weren't bothered, and carried on doing whatever they were doing. On a hill, of to the side of the yard, a cluster of kids were playing spin the bottle, and one of their faces stood out the most, Maria Watts. She must have been around 12 years old, just before she came to camp. Obviously, she wasn't the most popular, and was having a hard time persuading her companions that she didn't want to do something, and as he walked closer, he realised they were making her do a dare.

"-Honestly guys, I don't like spin the bottle, I'll just watch." She insisted.

"No, seriously, just go round the corner and we'll make up a dare for you!" a blond girl said.

"Yeah, come on Maria!" a tall boy said. He smiled at her and patted her back. "I'll make sure they don't do anything too bad!" Maria's frown was instantly replaced with an ear-splitting grin. Jackson rolled his eyes, _well, she deffo has a crush on him..._

Maria jogged further up the hill, and around the corner. The others made a circle, and started planning. Suddenly, a very loud banging came from nowhere, and Jackson Glover woke up, slammed his head on the bunk above him and fell off the bed. Before doing anything, a thought came up in his head.

_Weird dream.... _Why was this weird? Because Jackson only ever had important dreams, and this didn't seem important. Why did Jackson have important dreams? Because he was the son of Morpheus, god of dreams. This sucked, because he often had dreams that were worse than your average demigod dream...

Jackson shook his head, and went to answer the door. He has fallen asleep in his clothes last night, so that wasn't a problem. His hair, on the other hand, was sticking all over the place. He quickly pushed it down, and after he opened the door, he was glad he did. Kayla McKay, one of the most popular girls in camp, was standing in the doorway. His heart did a small _flop _as he looked over her gorgeous red hair and blue eyes. They did know each other quite well and sometimes hung out, but they weren't best friends.

"HEY! Can I come in?" she asked cheerfully

"Yeah, sure..." Jackson replied

"Cool room! Wow, you have an iHome! Awesome!"

"I guess," he said, running his hands through his hair. "Not to be rude or anything, what are you doing in my room exactly?"

"Oh yeah, your mates say hurry up, you're late for breakfast..." she giggled. _Cute laugh..... _Jackson thought.

"Okay..." He quickly checked in the mirror again, and then followed Kayla out of the door.

*0*0*

The Bad Boy

Angel Ryner, Scarlett Right and Noii Mizuki were best friends, they had all been delivered at Camp Half-Blood when they were babies and had been friends ever since. After breakfast, they met up in the arena. Noii was by far the best sword fighter out of the three but the others were close behind. While practising two-on-one (Angel and Scarlett vs. Noii) a handsome blond boy walked into the arena, his piercing blue eyes watching the three girls with a small smile.

"Gotcha!" Noii shouted, holding them at knife point, "Try and escape from me now!"

"Okay! You win!" Scarlett laughed.

"Yeah! But I can't say the same thing for next time..." Angel agreed. The three girls turned their heads to the entrance of the arena where the boy was clapping.

"Very well done! Now, _that_, was entertaining!" He walked over and held his out to Scarlett, "Hi, I'm Crookwell. _Eric_ Crookwell."

Scarlett giggled and shook hands with him; "Hey, I'm Scarlett"

"Oh, like the beautiful young lady from 'Cludo'?" Behind Eric, Noii was pretending to be sick.

"I'm Angel!" Angel said, pushing a blushing Scarlett away so she could shake hands with the handsome stranger.

"Nice to meet you Angel," He turned to gaze at Noii, who abruptly stopped 'barfing' and held out her hand.

"Noii. So, what brings you here Eric?" Noii frowned as she said this.

"Just observing the local talent, Noii." He turned to wink at Scarlett and Angel, and then rubbed his hands together. "Anyway, best be going! Don't want to interrupt your training." He started to walk off before turning and saying; "By the way Scarlett, have you got a date for the dance tonight?"

Before she had a chance to answer, Eric turned and jogged out of the arena. All three girls stood for a while in complete silence, before Noii said:

"What just happened?"

*0*0*

So, what did you think? First fanfic for me that I'm actually putting some effort into! I've put up a poll on my profile!

'_Which goddess should Maria go as to the dance?'_

Please check it out and vote! Also, because you are lovely little readers, please will you press the big green button below and REVIEW! I don't mind constructive criticism, even if it's harsh! Just as long as it will help me improve! Thank you, and goodnight!

LapdogDaVinci x


	4. 3 The Big Night

Hay everyone, how are my favourite readers doing? Got a new chapter for ya here! I'll try to mention everyone here, but it'll be hard!

*0*0*

The Big Night

_Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods..._

"Maria!" Hannah snapped, "Sit _still_"

I was sitting in the heavily-perfumed Aphrodite cabin, with my eyes closed. They refused to let me look until they were done. So frustrating!

"I you neery dun?" I mumbled, trying to keep my mouth shut while they put, dare I say it? _Lipstick_ on me. *Shudder*

"Yes, yes, yes. I aspect so.. Have a look then!" Hannah squealed, barely containing herself.

Standing up with the help of an unknown child of Aphrodite, a positioned myself.

"Ready?" Hannah chuckled, "Set... OPEN YOUR EYES!"

I almost gave myself a heart attack. Instead of pony-tail wearing, slogan t-shirt owning Maria, standing in front of me was a complete stranger.

There was blonde streaks winding their way through her waist-length brunette locks, and her heavy side fringe was straightened and went straight across her forehead. She was wearing a cream coloured, knee-length toga with a gold belt and brown gladiator shoes.

I raised my eyebrows, so did she. _My god! They plucked them! _I touched my face, so did she.

"Well? What do you think?" Hannah asked.

"I think you are a miracle worker, Hannah. But who am I meant to be?"

"Calypso silly! Let's go then!" The girls pulled me out of the cabin doors and through to the Amphitheatre.

I gotta say, it did look amazing. There were loads of multi-coloured streamers across the walls, and golden balloons with separate symbols for each god.

"Can I go now?" I said to Hannah. I was anxious to go to my friends and say hi to Shelby and Daliah, thanks to the Aphroditettes, I had missed their arrival.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Hannah waved me off as she eyed Vladimir Jhonson, one of the 'popular' kids here in camp. _Poor girl, _I thought, _she's got no chance._

Over by the food table, I saw Noah (dressed as Hermes, based on the sandals with plastic wings he was wearing.), Wendy as Athena, Allison (I had no idea, but let's just say she had the brightest coloured clothing _ever_), Shelby and Daliah.

I crept up behind them and then tapped Noah on the shoulder.

"Wha-" He said, turning round.

"BOO!" I shouted, jumping at him.

All the girls screamed but Noah just looked at me as if I'd grown another head.

"You look _awesome!_" Wendy exclaimed.

"Gorgeous!" Squishy said, smiling.

"MARIA!" Daliah and Shelby shouted, hugging me.

"I missed you!" Came my muffled reply.

"Ok, we'd better get off now. We're ruining your make-up!" Shelby chuckled, prising Daliah off my left shoulder.

"Fine!" Laughed Daliah.

"Wow Maria...you look..." Noah trailed off, shuffling his feet, his face going a nice shade of pink.

"Ooooh, Noah! Think Maria looks 'wow' do you?" teased Wendy.

"Shut up, Wendy" mumbled Noah.

"Thanks Noah." I beamed, "Ignore Wendy, she's just annoying!" Noah chuckled a little and seemed to have recovered.

"Hey!" Wendy frowned.

"Aww, I'm sowwy!" I cooed. From then on, from a girl who doesn't normally like 'dances', it went pretty good.

*0*0*

Things Are Looking UP

JACOB WILLIAMS P.O.V

I _hate _dances. HATE them. The dancing, the music, the food...everything. They always end up as a disaster. But this one just might be looking up, since I got the courage to ask my crush, Willa Hawk, to go out with me last year, so she'd be my date. She's a year younger than me, but she's amazing, to be fair. He dad's Pan, and she's really random, and I do mean that.

"Hey Jay!" Willa laughed, linking her arm through mine. "Where's your mates?"

"Oh, I have _no _idea. Probably with their dates." I chuckled. Dustin Beech, Matt Hanagan and Michael Angelo were my best mates. We've all been in camp for as long as we can remember. Michael is the newest part of our 'group', 2 years ago he arrived at camp and we took him under our wing.

"So, how's camp been without me?" Willa asked, she had gone to a special girl's boarding school that year and she had hated it.

"Oh, amazing! I had the most fun _ever, _I didn't miss you at _all_!"

"Hey!" Willa elbowed me in the stomach, "I'll have you know, I missed you loads, so there."

"I know, I was kidding!" I bent down and kissed her on the nose. She giggled a little and I pulled her in for a hug.

"Am I interrupting something?" I heard the 'oh so' familiar voice of Dustin Beech.

"Nope," I said, "Just some catching up."

"Yeah, 'cause it _so _looked like that!" Dustin said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon boys, I wanna see my mates too ya' know!" Willa ran into the crowd of party-goers and disappeared.

"Well, you are smitten, aren't you?" Matt said, appearing from behind a bunch of balloons.

"No one says 'smitten' any more, Matt!" Dustin laughed. I didn't say anything. Firstly 'cause it was a dumb question. Mainly 'cause it was true.

*0*0*

Hi everyone! Long time no see, eh? Well, I know that it's only a short chapter, but it's just to let you know, I'M BAAAACCCKKK!

Sorry I've been so long! Been working on some new stuff, so been quite busy!

So, I honestly hadn't prepared many couples straight away for this story but I have to say, Willa and Jacob make a cute couple, don't they! _But,_ is it just me or is there some chemistry between Noah and Maria? I had written it so it would look like Noah was a little shy when it came to telling a girl that they looked nice, but it _really _looked like Noah like-liked Maria so I've put a poll on my page saying:

**Do you think Noah and Maria would make a good couple? YOUR Camp Half-Blood**

**Yes**

**No**

**What Are You Going On About?**

So, VOTE! I need some votes or I can't continue their 'relationship' in anyway, *sniff*

And review people! I can be a one letter review or a honking great essay on how good/bad it is! I will also mention you, ya know, saying 'thanks' and all that.

P.S! Keep an eye out for another PJO fanfic coming soon to a computer near you! So keep me on author alert!

P.P.S! Thank you to Shaylis The Multi for ACTUALLY reading my profile! CHEESY RED FLYING MONKEYS! XP

Ok! Gotta go now!

~LapdogDaVinci =P


	5. Farewell

Hey everyone :) I know it's been a while and I'm sorry for that. I've been doing my GCSE's so I've been very busy. I'm probably not going to be on fanfic very often writing, but I've found some really good authors and I'd appreciate it if you checked them out :) Some of them are close friends of mine and I can promise you they are much more dedicated to fanfic than I am. Sniff. So yeah, here you go-

Allyxandra Hunter – Just pure awesome stories, kay? ;)

Primeverse – Hasn't been on in a while, but has some amazing Primeval and Doctor Who stories goin' on there :)

JustYourAverageWhovian – Wow. *whistles* I've just started reading her Doctor Who story and she given me a sneak peak to where it's headed and WOOOOW it looks ace ;) Thanks for everything :)

So yeah, I'll see you guys later, kay? :'( I promise I'll be back, maybe in the summer? But for now, farewell...x


End file.
